


[podfic] Curb Your Enthusiasm

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Xander scuffled home, not really crying but not really *not* crying, either.





	[podfic] Curb Your Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curb Your Enthusiasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71520) by [Green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green). 

** **

**Title: [Curb Your Enthusiasm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/71520) **

**Author: ** ** [Green](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Green/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing:** Daniel “Oz” Osbourne/Xander Harris

**Length:** 00:07:29 

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/36%20\(BtVS\)%20_Curb%20Your%20Enthusiasm_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
